


A Wanted Distraction

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/M, First Time, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I thought you were supposed to have magical powers or something," Vala said. "Can't you just </i>think<i> the door open like a good boy?" If she didn't stop squirming like that, John was going to—well, there wasn't a hell of a lot he could do, considering he couldn't move an inch or two in either direction.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wanted Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> [John/Vala, tight space, distraction](http://sga-smooch.livejournal.com/11892.html?thread=56436#t56436)

"I thought you were supposed to have magical powers or something," Vala said. "Can't you just _think_ the door open like a good boy?" If she didn't stop squirming like that, John was going to—well, there wasn't a hell of a lot he could do, considering he couldn't move an inch or two in either direction.

His dick, though, was going to make a play all on its own if she didn't quit it, that was for damned sure. "I don't have magic anything," he muttered, "and could you stop for a second? You're gonna give us both friction burns." 

He felt her huff in his ear and almost bonked his head on the wall in reaction. "You might have mentioned, before you told me to follow you into that ridiculous excuse for an escape hatch, that you wouldn't be able to open the door at the other end." She did the squirming thing again, this time almost kneeing him in the nuts. He put his hand out to make her cut it out already, and got a palmful of warm, muscular...he yanked his hand back before he could identify the body part, and cracked his elbow painfully on the wall. 

"Ow, fuck!"

She chuckled in his ear.

"How the hell could I have known? It's an Ancient outpost—I should be able to open the door!"

"Should, could, but can't and won't," she sang. And squirmed, _again_. "I suppose it's up to me to get us out of this mess."

"Well, that's only fair seeing as you got us into it. You mind telling me what you grabbed to make them come chasing after us?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I assumed it was all that ridiculous eyebrow waving you were doing with the minister's wife that got them in a snit." 

"Right, right. And I guess this," John rubbed against the hard lump tucked into the front of her shirt, "is your pacemaker, huh?"

Except that was a tactical error on his part, because he was also suddenly really feeling her breasts pressed against his chest, and her hard nipples, something he'd been desperately trying to ignore through all her wriggling. And from her deep inhale, she wasn't exactly oblivious to the contact, either.

"Uh." He was about to apologize, but got distracted when she slipped her arms around his waist and made the rubbing a full body contact thing, from knees all the way on up. He could feel her breath on his face now, and all he had to do was tilt his head. He wanted to, so badly, had been wanting to ever since she came out to Pegasus with Jackson and started making life interesting and fun and so much less goddamned serious all the time with that smart mouth of hers, that smart mouth that he badly wanted to kiss. 

So he did.

She was right there waiting, her mouth aggressive and biting, yet somehow sweet. He was really, really screwed, because he already liked her so damned much, and she wasn't in his chain of command, and his team loved her—well, except for Rodney, who found her a little terrifying—so there was no reason in the galaxy not to fall right into her kiss and reach under her to pull her up and tight so he could grind his cock right there where she was spreading her legs, opening up and rubbing her heat against him and moaning into his mouth.

He kissed her until the air was humid around them and he was so frustrated he had to pull back to get an inch or two and sneak the fingers of his right hand between them. Vala panted against his cheek and then said, "Yes, oh, yes," when he pulled up her shirt and shoved his fingers past the waist of her pants. Something hard and metallic went jangling to the floor, and Vala laughed breathlessly, then moaned when his fingers found her clit, trapping it between to circle it around.

Vala was wet down below, hot and wet, and he dipped his fingertips inside her, made her slick, and pressed his thumb just above as he kept circling. He was kissing the corner of her mouth when she came, felt the shuddering gasp of her breath, and something about the way she was so quiet, the way she shook in the circle of his left arm, made him say, "'S okay, it's all right," and press a kiss against her temple, her eyelid.

He wished he could see her face.

After a moment, though, she nipped his jaw with sharp teeth, giving a husky laugh that sent shivers up his spine, and wrestled his hand out of her pants. He heard her doing something, wet sounds that made his dick throb, and he sucked the taste of her from his fingers, distracted, so he was startled when a second later he felt her yanking on his uniform shirt. Her fingers plucked at his T-shirt underneath, seeking and finding his nipples and pinching them, making him hiss in a breath, and then she was pulling his T-shirt from his pants and unbuttoning them to take him into her hand.

Her oddly slick hand. 

"God, yeah," he said. 

She gave that same dark chuckle as her palm slid over the head of his cock then flipped over so she could grip him. He was so turned on he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for long, but he wanted to at least last long enough to memorize this—the smell of her hair, and her sex mixing with his own, the humid heat of the closet and the sound of her breathing—it sounded like a purr as she delighted in the moans he couldn't quite hold in as she stroked him, her hand small but strong and just slick enough.

She jerked him a little faster, pulling on the skin of the head just right, and he reached down to cup his hand over hers as he started to come.

So good, coming like this, his arm still around her. He rested his forehead on her hair and breathed. 

"Vala." He'd caught most of his come, and he shoved his hand into the pocket of his pants to wipe it off in there before buttoning up.

"Well, that was terribly distracting," she said breathlessly, then gave him a quick kiss. She crushed herself up against him, and John assumed she wanted a hug or something, so he took her in, but she started in with the squirming again.

"What in hell are you—"

"Ah! Got it," she said, "finally. All right, turn with me just a little. I need to get at the door panel."

A tiny light flickered on, and then to John's amazement, he saw Vala frowning up at him, some sort of tool in her hand. "Well?" she said. "We haven't got all day." 

John shook his head in bemusement, then shuffled with her until she could get her right hand on the door panel. 

"This should only take me a few," she said. 

"And then what?" John was surprised to hear more than the simple question in his voice. It seemed like Vala heard it too, because she paused in her tinkering to raise an eyebrow at him, and then she smiled, fierce and warm, and John relaxed.

"Why, whatever we want, John. The galaxy's the limit."

John thought that sounded kind of awesome.

 

_End._


End file.
